Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatuses for treating the external surface of cylindrical articles, for example, pipes, during the construction and reconstruction thereof, and can be used for applying a coating to the surface of cylindrical articles, in particular, for applying liquid substances—varnishes, paints, glues, solvents and bitumen-based coatings, etc. Furthermore, the cylindrical article can have a definitive length, or can be part of a pipe.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known that are used for coating the surface of cylindrical articles.
A known device for applying coating to the pipes containing a reservoir for liquid substances mounted on tapered rollers, where its working member is in the form of interconnected sidewall split rings with porous elements circumferentially encompassing the painted pipe joined by the branch pipe with a reservoir for coloring liquid. (USSR Inventor's Certificate No 902851 for the invention “Device for painting pipes”, MPK B05C1/06, pub. Feb. 7, 1982). The device is characterized by cumbersome and not fit for painting pipelines closely located to the facades of buildings or placed close parallel pipelines or pipelines located in difficult access areas.
A known device for painting of lengthy cylindrical products containing the working member, which is a detachable cylindrical frame mounted on painted article bearing paint-coating members, with inlet and outlet ports for paint and detachable sealing rings mounted on the ends of the cylindrical frame (Patent RU No 2 182853 for invention “Apparatus for painting cables of suspension bridges”, MPK B 05 C 3/12, pub. May 27, 2002). This known device is also characterized by cumbersome and not fit for processing pipelines located in places of difficult access.
Closest known the essential features and chosen as the prototype device for coating the surface of the cylindrical article, comprising: a detachable coating member comprising two rotating rollers which can congruently annularly encompass the periphery of a cylindrical article to be treated; a mechanism for detaching the coating member; a system for feeding the coating material into coating member. Each of the rollers is formed with an internal cavity and the walls permeable for the covering material, where said rollers providing a flow of coating material from the inner cavity of the roller on the processing surface, and has a passage for supplying the coating material into the inner cavity. Rollers made concave to reach around the pipe and fixed on the axes. The axis of one roller is rigidly secured on the holder, the axis of other roller—with the possibility of translational movement along the holder. A system of feeding the coating material into coating member comprising: a connected to the holder tank for coating material and pump for feeding the latter. (Inventor's Certificate No 1321479 for the invention “Apparatus for painting the pipes”, MPK B 05 C 17/02, pub. Jul. 7, 1987). The disadvantage of this device is the lack of degrees of freedom of the working member, which prevents its use for the treatment of pipelines at locations of a bend, and low productivity due to the need to manually move the working member along the treated surface. Furthermore, the device is also cumbersome and time consuming to manufacture.